guardiansofthegalaxydisneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Guardians of the Galaxy (Film)/Transcript
Mr. Quill: 'Peter. Your momma wants to speak with you. Come on, Pete. Take these fool things off. 'Meredith Quill: '''Why have you been fighting with the other boys again, baby? Peter? '''Young Peter Quill: They killed a little frog that ain't done nothing. Smushed it with a stick. Meredith: (smiles) You're so like your daddy. You even look like him. And he was an angel. Composed out of pure light. Mr. Quill: Mer? You got a present there for Peter, don't you? Meredith Quill: Of course. There. Mr. Quill: I've got you covered, Pete. Meredith Quill: You open it up when I'm gone, okay? Your grandpa is gonna take such good care of you. At least until your daddy comes back to get you. Take my hand. Peter. Mr. Quill: Pete, come on. Meredith Quill: Take my hand. Young Peter Quill: Mom? No! No! No! No! Mom! No! Grandpa: Come with me. Young Peter Quill: No! No! Grandpa: You've got to stay here. Please. Young Peter Quill: No. Grandpa: Okay? Young Peter Quill: No. Mom! ---- SCENE: THE MILANO Peter, on his bench on the ship, looks at his mother's letter and gift she left for him. After twenty-six years, Peter decides to finally open the letter and reads. ---- Meredith Quill: (voice-over in letter) Peter, I know these last few months have been hard for you. But I'm going to a better place. And I will be okay. And I will always be with you. You are the light of my life. My precious son. My little Star-Lord. Love, Mom. (Peter opens the gift to see a tape titled "Awesome Mix Vol. 2" and places it in the radio nearby. Just as he plays it, "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" begins playing. Gamora enters where she and Peter gaze at each other as she begins moving a bit by the song's beat) ---- SCENE: The ''EclectorYondu looks at the fake orb before opening the stone to reveal one of Peter's troll dolls. Instead of a face filled with anger, Yondu smiles as how his boy pulled a fast one. ---- SCENE: Nova Corps ''The infinity stone is locked up and heavily guarded while Irani Rael walks away from it. ---- SCENE: Rhomann Dey enters home, where he lifts his daughter in his arms and his wife comes to greet him. ---- SCENE: ''The Eclector'' Yondu puts the troll doll in his collection of other knickknacks. ---- SCENE: THE'' MILANO'' The Guardians of the Galaxy are sitting in seats, with Peter in the pilot seat, Rocket on the co-pilot seat and Drax behind. Gamora comes up with putting a gentle hand on Drax's shoulder and standing besides Star-Lord. Rocket looks back at Drax as they both exchange Looks. At that moment, Groot's twig comes alive. ---- Peter Quill: So, what should we do next? Something good? Something bad? A bit of both? Gamora: We'll follow your lead, Star-Lord. (Peter smiles since someone got one of his aliases right) Peter Quill: Bit of both. (The Milano starts and they fly off to their next adventure as "I Want You Back" by Jackson Five starts playing) The Guardians of the Galaxy will return Category:Transcripts